Rayquaza's Sex Life
by Tobias Granden
Summary: I noticed there weren't any decent Rayquaza lemons on the site, so I decided to write one and upload it. Enjoy, read and review!


I slithered through the Hall, my thoughts keeping me company in the hours before dawn.

"You re up early."

I twisted my body to see Latias hovering behind me. "So are you."

She flew over to my right side and looked out across the Hall, which was a small city in its own right. "I m only up because I can't sleep without Latios. I hope he gets back from vacation soon."

I sighed and placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. "I know. Has he ever told you about our conversations?"

"No, he hasn't. Why?"

"I think you should know that our conversations sometimes get physical."

She looked up at me, worry and confusion etched into her face. "What do you mean? You don t hurt him, do you?"

"No, nothing like that. He s not as straight as you might think, though."

Sudden realization struck her, and she gave me a shocked look "You mean..."

"We sometimes mate, just to blow off steam. It doesn't happen often, and when it does, it s gentle and passionate."

She seemed to relax, if just a bit. "Oh, okay. Since we're both awake, we might as well do something together. Any ideas?"

Oh, I had several, but I wasn t sure if she'd want to do that with me. "I'll leave it up to you."

My arm was by my side, and she pressed her slit against one of my claws. "How about we go to your room and have a little fun? I've needed this for a while, but I didn't know who to ask."

My eyes widened in surprise, then a sly grin crossed my face. "Why my room, when we can do it in midair?"

I grabbed her in my hand before she could answer, making sure to force one of my talons deep into her vent, and took off, climbing as high as she could comfortably fly, well away from any but the hardiest of flyers. "You ready?"

She was moaning as she wriggled with my talon in her, and I took that as a yes. I started by fingerfucking her, making her scream in pleasure and cum all over my finger and palm. I slowly dragged my finger out of her, a lusty growl ripping out of her throat in the process. "Ready for more, Latias?"

"Fuck me, Rayquaza. Fuck me senseless and don't stop for anything!"

"As you wish." I'd gotten hard hearing her moan and feeling her cunt, so I grabbed her in one hand and rammed her down onto my cock. She screamed at the top of her lungs, a sound of pure lust, and she kept screaming as I jacked myself off using her as if she were one of my toys. Her tongue was flopping around outside of her mouth as she came, and I growled as I came into her, forcing my cock past her cervix and flooding her womb with my cum. It gushed into her, gallons of my spunk shooting into her tight hole and forcing out past my dick and onto my body. When I pulled her off my dick a rush of our combined fluids poured out of her and into the open sky below us, and I held her close as I carried her back to her room in the Hall. I laid her in her bed and she curled up, a smile of contentment on her face.

I went to my room and got cleaned up, then went to find my counterparts. Lo and behold, they were arguing again, and since it was only seven in the morning, they woke everyone else up. Not that they weren't used to it by now, but still.

"Would you two please learn to get along?"

They both gave me a simultaneous, resounding "NO!" I just rolled my eyes and slithered off to find my girlfriend. I came up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who, babe?"

"Ray, you re such a tease!"

She twisted her body around and kissed me, and I returned the kiss, letting my tongue mingle with hers. "You're an incredible kisser, Gira. That's just one of the things I love about you."

"I know. Where's Latias?"

"Why do you ask?"

"One, she's usually well awake by now, and two, her scent is all over your hand. Please tell me you didn t hurt her."

"I didn't hurt her, I just gave her a good time since Latios is away."

"Oh, okay. So, you did it as a friend, right?"

"Yeah. I figured it was a good idea to tell her about me and Latios having the occasional session, and she started rubbing herself on my finger. I grabbed her and rammed a finger into her cunt at the same time and we had a midair fuck."

"Midair, hmm? That sounds interesting."

"It was really fun."

"How'd you do it?"

"Can we discuss this somewhere else? I don't want Mew overhearing."

"Of course." She opened a portal to the distortion world, and we flew into it and into a realm of the strangest design.

"So, how did you fuck her in midair?"

"I held her in one hand and pumped my member with her body. It was pretty much the same motion I use jacking off to and on you."

"So, you used her like one of your man toys?"

"Pretty much. She was screaming in pure lust, and she came hard."

"So she did enjoy it. That's good. Anyway, do you have anything left for me?"

"Sure. But after the meeting, okay?"

She sighed, clearly disappointed. "Fine." She opened a portal back to the Hall and we flew through just in time to hear Arceus call us into the meeting.

"Everyone is present, so let the meeting begin. Rayquaza, any sign of Latios returning?"

"No sir. I was out flying early this morning, but I didn t see him."

"Giratina, has he shown up in your realm?"

"No sir."

"Good. Anything else of note?"

Hearing nothing, he said, "Very well. Meeting adjourned." He went into his room and I knocked on his door.

"Yes? Ah, Rayquaza, come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I've heard about your talk with Latias earlier."

Oh shit. "And?"

"I'm glad you were able to help her. Now, I'm wondering if you're skilled enough to please me..."

I glanced down from my place at his side and saw that he had a raging hard-on. I gulped and said "You want to, uhh..."

"Yes. Do whatever you wish, short of physically harming me."

I smirked, this was the perfect chance to do something I'd done with Dialga a while back. Besides, it'd been too long since I had a cock in me. "Let's get started then."

I coiled around his body and positioned my head in front of his cock, and mine in his face. I slowly licked his member from the tip to the base, then back to the tip, before sinking my mouth down around his rock-hard length, feeling grateful for my lack of a gag reflex. I sucked his meat down my gullet and started swallowing, using my throat muscles to massage his cock and bring him even more pleasure. When he started sucking on my cock I gasped and opened my mouth, the rush of cool air bringing him to a sudden, explosive climax. I clamped my jaws around his spewing cock and forced my lips to his groin, pushing his cock into my throat and making him shoot his seed directly into my gullet. I growled as I started to facefuck him, all conscious thought abandoned as I only sought to blow my load into him.

He seemed pleasantly surprised by my sudden enthusiasm, and was sucking my cock down his throat even as I hammered into his face. I growled even louder as I hilted myself in his throat and blew my load into his belly. I came for what felt like minutes, then pulled out, panting from my exertions. "Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away."

"You can make it up to me by giving me your asshole."

I smirked and slithered around his body until my head was beside his and my hole was just below his cock. I glanced at him before pushing my tail up and onto his dick, giving me the most wonderful sensation of being full. I moaned before slowly constricting Arceus body, grinding my body into his groin and my cock into his fur, giving me double the sensation. I gradually built my speed up until I was thrashing on his dick and he came into my bowels, bringing me to another explosive climax. I was sucking air in deep, ragged breaths, and still impaled on his dick, I kissed him on the lips, letting my tongue explore every corner of his mouth and taste myself on the back of his throat. I pulled away and said "Thank you."

"No, thank you. I haven't had that good a time in years."

I grinned at him seductively. "Let me know when you re ready for round two."

I left Arceus room and slithered to my own, curling up on my cushion to take a quick nap. I was woken a few hours later by Lugia slipping into my room, and there was no mistaking her expression. She was worried sick about someone or something.

"What s wrong, Lu?"

"Oh Ray. I-I'll leave you to whatever you were doing."

I yawned and uncoiled, slithering over to her. "There's no need. I was getting up anyway. So, what's the problem?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm just concerned about Latios is all."

I sighed, I was missing him too. "I know. I miss him too. He's young, Lu, but he's strong and smart. He'll be fine."

"Still, I can't help worrying about him..."

I put my arm around her shoulders and drew her into a hug. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and I knew she wasn t just worried, she was terrified for Latios.

I turned her until we were looking into each other s eyes and I said with all the conviction I had, "He will be fine, Lugia. Latias would know if something was wrong."

Gira phased through my door unexpectedly and scared the both of us. "What s going on here?"

"Lugia was worried about Latios, and quite frankly, so am I. She just needed someone to talk to."

"I see. Latios hasn t turned up in the Underworld, so that s a bit of good news."

"Yes, it is. Why don t we take our minds off of morbid thoughts and have a little fun? I know you re been wanting me, Lu."

She sighed, looking suddenly as old as she really was. "Yes, I have. I suppose this is as good a time as any, unless you mind, Gira."

"Not at all, Lu. I've been waiting for a chance at your cunny myself."

"Then what are you waiting for, Gira?"

A thought suddenly struck Gira, and I knew it was a damn good one from the way her eyes lit up. "Why don't we shift anthro? It'll be fun!"

I looked at Lu, who shrugged, and I shifted anthro as a yes. Gira and Lu shifted anthro as well, and I don t know if they're hotter normal or anthro. I mean, both forms have their merits, the anthro mostly being the tits. Not too big, not too small, just the right size and firmness. I laid back on my cushion and let the girls go down on my cock from either side. One of them would deepthroat me and come up, they'd make out, then the other would deepthroat me, come up, and they'd make out. They kept this up until I came all over their tits, and then they just grinned at each other.

"Ray, your cock is mine. Gira, you can have his tongue."

"Fine by me." I saw Lu straddle my cock and then Gira put her cunt in my face, her juice dripping onto me. I had to close my inner eyelid to keep her honey out of my eyes, but that was fine.

"Ooohh!" Lu moaned as she impaled herself on my throbbing cock, and I grabbed Gira's hips and shoved my forked tongue deep into her pussy, making her squeal with pleasure. I thrashed my tongue wildly in her cunt, making her squeals become long, drawn-out moans as I pressed my face into her labia. She ground her cunt into my face, nearly smothering me. Thank Arceus my ability traps a thin layer of air around me all the time. I found a seemingly tender spot in her hole and flicked it experimentally, getting a louder, more sensual moan out of Gira. I kept rubbing that spot with the thick part of my tongue, letting the tip flick about in her.

While all this was going on I could feel Lugia bouncing up and down on my cock, and her walls were almost unbearably tight by now. She was really close to cumming, as were Gira and I. I thrashed my tongue wildly in Gira s cunt as I started thrusting my hips up to meet Lu s bouncing, and we all came at almost the same instant. I slurped down Gira's cum as mine shot into Lu's dripping cunny, and the girls screamed as I groaned under them. We were panting, and thankfully Gira fell over, letting me take in a deep, refreshing breath. She didn t get much time to rest, however.

Lugia jumped on top of Gira and pulled her into a sixty-nine, which is when I rolled Lu onto her back and rammed my still-hard cock into Gira's asshole, pistoning in and out of her so hard and fast she was screaming into Lugia's pussy. I felt Gira shudder as she came on Lu's face and I groaned as I came deep in Gira's ass. We collapsed, panting, and I managed to find enough strength to talk.

"Girls... thanks..."

"Any...time... Ray..." When the girls had enough strength to move after cumming so hard, Gira returned to the Distortion World and Lu left my room, and I got everything cleaned up before taking another nap.

I was woken up the next day by a gentle purring sound, one that could only come from one individual.

"Rika, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Ray. I just missed you is all."

"I missed you too, but you can t come into the Hall uninvited, you know that."

"I was invited. Kyurem wanted to see me, and since he wasn t here when I got here, I snuck in here to see you."

I just shook my head and groaned at her innocent expression. "You are one devious Weavile, you know that?"

She giggled at that. "Thanks for the compliment, Ray. I m gonna see if Ky's in."

"I'll come with you. Ky knows Latios' habits better than me, so he might know what's keeping him."

"Let's go, then." We left my room together and found Kyurem just arriving.

"Rika, what are you doing here already?"

"She was visiting me, Ky. I wanted to ask you if you knew where Latios might be."

"He might be on Mt. Travail, but otherwise I don't know. Rika, come with me. We need to talk about you taking advantage of situations like this."

"Ky, what else do you expect from a dark type?"

He groaned and crouched down to let Rika on his back, then they walked off, discussing her being with me. I went out to my usual westward-facing balcony to look for Latios, and then I took off into the sky to clear my mind.

I returned to the hall the next day to find everyone staring at me. "What? I was only out flying."

"First Latios disappears, and then you do as well? Rayquaza, you should have told someone."

My yellow markings began to turn red as I got annoyed. "Well excuse me for needing a snack. And I was keeping an eye out for Latios while I was out, by the way."

"Ray, you know I usually come in from the east."

I snapped my head around so hard my tail knocked raikou's legs out from under him. "Ow, watch it!"

Everyone else was about to die laughing, giving me a chance to grab Latios. "Where. Have. You. BEEN! I ve been worried sick about you!"

"Let me go, Rayquaza. Don t make me ice beam you in the face."

I let him go and put my face about an inch from his. I lifted my lips in a feral snarl and said, "Start talking."

"I was getting out of the Hall for a while, okay? I ve been cooped up in for about ten years, you know."

"Ten years, seven months, fifteen days, twenty-one hours, forty-three minutes and eleven point three seconds, to be precise."

_"Thank_ you, Dialga. As for you Latios, I m not letting you out of my sight anymore. If you go out flying, it ll be with me."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I raised you and your sister! You re my son!"

"No, I'm not. You might have raised my, but you're not my father."

"I'm the only one you've ever had."

"And I don't want you." He left, and my heart shattered. I slithered to my room and locked the door, curling up on my cushion and crying like I was only a hatchling.

A few hours later, Gira came in. "Gira, just leave."

My tears were gone, leaving a hole where my heart used to be, an ever-expanding hole that wanted nothing more than to swallow me, and I wanted nothing more than to fall in and lose my grip on life.

"No, Ray. I m not leaving you alone like this. You need to talk to Mesprit."

"It doesn t matter. Nothing does anymore." I reached for a sword covered in frost, in part due to an ice gem in the hilt, and in part due to my lowering the room's temperature, trying to freeze myself.

Gira grabbed my wrist with one of her tentacles and pulled me behind her. "You're going to talk to Mesprit whether you like it or not!"

"It won't help. Nothing can. My son has rejected me, practically saying he'd rather be dead than my son, and I have nothing to live for. Why shouldn't I die?"

"We need you on the Council."

"Arceus can create another Rayquaza."

"We don't need you as a species. We need you as an individual."

"No one needs me. All I do is stop Groudon and Kyogre from arguing."

"And destroying the world. You do something no one else can do."

"Gira, I'm useless. I'm leaving so no one will have to deal with me." I wrenched my hand from her grasp and left the Hall, not looking back to see the tears in her eyes. I flew until I found a quiet place to stay for a while, and once I'd cleared a suitably sized area of brush and debris I curled up and let myself drift into the comforting arms of sleep. I don't know how long I slept, but by the time I woke, I was buried under a pile of autumn leaves. I shook my body, as much to clear the leaves as it was to wake myself up, and I flew to Sky Pillar, a place where I knew no one would intrude. I landed on the peak and coiled my body, resting my hands palm up on my coils as I bowed my head in quiet, lonesome meditation.

_Rayquaza?_

I ignored the voice, concentrating on keeping my breathing constant.

_Rayquaza, I know you can hear me. What's your problem?_

The insensitivity of Deoxys question snapped me out of my meditation. _You ask me what _my_ problem is? I raised Latios as if he were my own son, Deoxys. I had my heart ripped out, and you think _I'm_ the one with a problem?_

_You've been gone a year, Rayquaza. We're all worried sick about you_

_Except Latios, no doubt_

_We've caught him trying to kill himself more than once, but being one of us, he can't die. Even Mesprit can't get through to him. He needs _you_, Ray, now more than ever_

I was, needless to say, shocked by her statement. _Tell no one but Arceus: I m coming home_

I sensed her agreement and approval before she cut our link, and I pushed myself off the peak of Sky Pillar, my refuge from the world, flying faster than ever before to my true home. I was returning home, but not before stopping along the way to pick up something. I flew down to a cave and slithered inside before I opened a secret wall panel. Behind it lay my battle armor, in perfect condition despite its age, which was comparable to my own age. I put it on, wrapping the chain whip that was with it around my right forearm. I gripped the handle tightly and slithered out into the light, taking off and arriving at the doors to the Hall in scale armor to the end of my long body, a chain whip wrapped around my arm.

"Latias, I can't take it anymore."

"Latios, please, just talk to Mesprit."

"I tried, sis. Nothing helps. Maybe now I can die."

I used my mastery over the air to read the currents in the room and figured out Latios was holding a gun to his head, and he was facing away from me. It was now or never.

I smashed my armored tail into the doors, slamming them open at almost the same instant my chain whip smashed the gun out of Latios hand. I twitched my wrist and the chain whip wrapped around Latios raised hand and I used it to drag him to me. I picked him up by the neck and growled, "What. The hell. Were you _thinking!"_

"Just let me die."

"Lemme help you with that."

I gripped his neck harder, choking him and triggering his survival instincts. The ice beam he blasted me with was stronger than Kyurem s blizzard even through my armor, and I dropped him in surprise. He recovered quickly and rose to my level, slashing me across the face with dragon claw. Latios was absolutely furious, meaning my plan had worked.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You were fighting to die, Latios. Now you re fighting to live."

Then it finally registered who I was. "Dad? Where were you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed by sleeping so long. "I tend to sleep for long periods of time outside the Hall. I didn t realize I'd been sleeping for an entire year, though."

"What about your meditation?"

"I'd been there for an hour, Deoxys, no more."

"Sure you were, Ray. Your hour is a century to any normal individual."

I glared and charged hyper beam. Deoxys gulped, shifted to speed form and darted away, clearly remembering our first encounter. I let the energy fade and I sighed. "So, Arceus, what will you do with me?"

"I'll let you deal with Giratina. You had us all worried, Rayquaza. Gira especially."

"Where is she? I thought shed be here."

"She sealed herself in the Netherworld a month after you disappeared."

"Then I'm going in."

"There's a hellhound guarding the entrance in her room. It nearly killed me."

"Then I'll use my chain whip. I'm going to find Gira."

"It's suicide."

"Then I'll still be able to find her. She's Master of the Underworld, remember? Dead or alive, I'll find her."

I slithered to Gira's room before anyone else could object and opened the door. Sure enough, there was a hellhound, and it was none other than an old friend of mine. "Yo, Cerby! Long time no see!"

He did a massive double-take. "Ray? Where were you?"

"One of my naps ran long. I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to let me through."

"Sorry, Ray. Giratina gave me strict orders. She'll skin me alive if I let anyone by."

"Even her lover? The only one that has a chance of helping her?"

His outer heads looked at his middle head, and his middle head drooped, a sure sign he was seriously considering my request. Eventually, he straightened up. "Fine. Help her, Ray. Do whatever it takes."

"Just between you me and the couch, it'll probably mean more sex. I'd better get going before she does something stupid." I slithered to the portal, only to run headfirst into a snarling Giratina.

"Hi babe."

"Before _I_ do something stupid? Rayquaza I'm gonna kill you!"

I backed away as quickly as I could, and readied my chain whip. That's when she realized I was wearing my armor. "What's with the armor?"

There was no hiding the venom in her voice. "You are, Gira. I know your temper well."

She hissed at me and I swung my chain whip at her left side, following with iron tail to her right side. She dodged right into my iron tail and went down with a thunderous _CRACK!_

I dragged her unconscious ass out of her room, with help from Cerberus, and we left her in front of Arceus. "What happened?"

"I faked her into an armored Iron Tail with my chain whip. That crack you heard? Her head split my armor!"

"You sure it wasn't her skull?"

"Nah, too thick."

"You"d better be glad she's unconscious."

"Believe me, I am. So, what'd I miss while I was napping?"

"Not much, Rayquaza. You missed several meetings, and surprisingly your counterparts behaved themselves in your absence."

"Probably because they knew you'd go after them, sir."

Right then Gira started waking up. "Oh, my aching head... Ray, is that you?"

"Yeah Gira, it's me."

"I'm glad you're back. Latios was about to kill himself over you leaving, you know."

"I know. I think I managed to set him straight though. Just in case, Mesprit!"

"Yes?"

"Can you keep an eye on Latios for the next week or so, make sure he doesn't try anything?"

"My pleasure, Ray." She flew off, and I escorted Gira back to her room, where Cerberus was waiting for us. He smiled and stepped away from the portal, letting us cross into Gira's realm. She instantly perked up, which was a plus for me. Then her memory returned.

"Ray."

"Is it that time of the month again?"

She slapped me across the face, hurting herself as much as she hurt me, and while she was distracted, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Gira. I never meant to hurt anyone."

She sighed, a gentle sound that somehow soothed my aching heart. "I know, Ray. You can easily make it up to me, though."

I knew what she wanted from her tone of voice. "Lemme get my armor off."

I took my armor off while Gira masturbated, pushing a tentacle in and out of her cunt to get us both horny. I don't know why, but she gets off on pain. I finished taking off my armor and slithered over to her, coiling my body around hers and ramming my cock as hard and fast as I could into her cunt. I wasn t a fan of pain sex, but I dealt with the discomfort for Gira. I slid my head down from her lips to just below her mask, and I drove my fangs into her neck, making her scream in mixed pain and pleasure as I drank her sweet blood. Something drove me to do something I hadn't tried with her before, so I drove my talons deep into her back and pulled down, between her tentacles. She moaned louder than I've ever heard her moan before, loud enough that I worried Arceus might hear us, but I continued carving designs into her flesh. I finished and paused in my thrusting, looking over the chinese symbol for evil that I'd gouged into my lover.

"Evil? Really, Ray?"

"Spur of the moment." I grabbed the back of her neck and forced her into a kiss, forcibly spreading her mask to grant me access to her mouth. I pushed my tongue in past her razor fangs and completely dominated hers, pushing my tongue into her throat just to feel the sensation. Then something happened that drove me over the edge. Gira drove her tentacles into me, pumping ghostly energy into my body, and I roared in agonized euphoria as I came inside her body. I calmed down a few minutes later as my orgasm faded and looked at Gira. The wounds I'd given her were already healing, so I pulled out of her and flew over to a nearby pool of water to clean up. I finished and looked over my shoulder to see Gira behind me.

"Thanks, Ray. I really needed that. You alright?"

"I will be. What was with the ghost energy you put into me, though?"

"Oh, that? Spur of the moment."

I laughed, and she laughed with me. It was good to be home.


End file.
